It's Marcelee Time!
by BaconPanda23
Summary: Marcelee Time, come on grab your friends, we'll eat shades of red and float with vampires. Marceline and Marshall Lee, the awesomeness never ends, it's Marcelee Time! THEME SONG AWESOMENESS! You can tell it's a fic about Marceline and Marshall Lee. Nothing too graphic, unlike my other stories.
1. Prolouge

A Marcelee Story

~Prolouge~

I do not ownz Adventure Time!

* * *

**Marceline POV**

How long has it been since I last dated a guy? A year? Two? Ugh, I need to get out more. But there aren't many guys in Ooo. How will find him? Who will he be? I looked out my window and saw Finn and Jake running towards my house. I went to the door and opened it.

RING RING RING!

"Finn, stop ringing the doorbell. I'm here, what do you want?"

"Whoa, Marceline what are you wearing?" I looked down to see my red bathrobe and my gray shirt, along with my dark gray sweatpants.

"What are you here for? Except to criticize my choice of clothing?"

"Bubblegum said something about the dimension ripple junk thing being broken and something's gonna happen today!"

"Like what, Finn? Wait, did you say our dimension is broken?!"

"Uhh, I didn't catch the whole thing, it was too sciency to understand."

"Well, if you don't know, then why- aaugh!" I felt a body collapse on mine, and I got up to see a guy.

**Marshall Lee POV**

Ugh, I feel terrible, first this red portal thing opens up beneath me, now I find myself on top of a girl?! What happened to lying on the couch thinking about being single? Sigh. I thought that thing that was gonna happen that Fi and Cake said would happen later! Not now, now of all times! I mean, I had some serious thinking to do!

"Uhhh..." The girl underneath me moaned, and I got off her.

Then, I almost flipped out because she transformed into a spider beast and screamed:

"WHO DARES KNOCK MARCELINE THE VAMPIRE QUEEN ONTO HER BUNS?! I WILL SUCK YOUR MORTAL SOUL OUT OF YOUR BODY! "~Hisssss!~

"Umm, hi, I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King, and I'm not a mortal, lady who claims to be another vampire." After I said that, she went back to her usual form. She was wearing pj's, like me. She was kinda cute... Shiny black hair, pale skinned, she sorta reminded me of Ashley. I hope she's not a jerk.

* * *

Me: Eeyup. That was the prolouge! Should I continue or what?

Marceline: I think you should continue, because I wanna see how you make this guy fall in love with me. ;P

Marshall Lee: . . . Kay, I guess we'll see you guys in the next chapter. And Marceline, make sure you get those lips ready. *Licks lips*

Marceline: O_O... -_- Pervert.


	2. It's Party Time!

A Marcelee Story

Disclaimer: I has not and never wills own Adventure Time. Ever.

Yes, I decided to continue this story. ^-^ But you already knew that, didn't you? ;P

**Marshall POV**

She was just floating there, staring at me. I thought she would freak out more than she did in spider beast form. I probably looked like crap. I didn't wanna look like this in front of a girl. Even in front of another vampire, I didn't want her to think I was a slob... So I told her I was going to change.

"Um, where are you gonna change exactly?"

"The portal thingie is still open, so I'll change my room."

"Oh, okay. Then I guess I'll go get changed then...?" And she floated to my- I mean her room, her long black hair flowing behind her. I floated up to the blood-red portal then I shuffled through my dresser. I came across my red flannel shirt and put it on. I came out and I heard giggling.

"What's so funny?" I turned my head to see Marceline and Fionna laughing uncontollably.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Finn whispered in my ear something terribly terrible...

* * *

**Marceline POV**

I can't believe Marshall forgot his pants! I mean, seriously! He's like what, 1000 years old and his mommy still needs to dress him. And, he's wearing pink boxers! Hahaha! Oh, Marshall. Why you so crazy? Anyway, after he went back to put some black skinny jeans on, we six (Me, Marshall, Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake) went off to the Candy Kingdom.

It didn't take long for Bonnibel to figure out what happened. After all, there was a guy Pebbles to help her. Twice the science. Twice the boring stuff. Anyway, she said that the other Bubblegum AKA, Gumball messed with this machine invention thingie that made people go back in time but instead made people go to other universe dimension thingies. I wasn't really paying attention because -and don't hate me for this- I was sort of kind of flirting with Marshall... Hey! I said don't hate me! You can't. Because I told you.

I plugged my ears with my headphones and drifted of to my house. I forgot Marshall was behind me, so I sort of squeaked when he asked what we should do when we get home.

"Um, did you just squeak?"

"What are you talking about? Vampires don't squeak."

"Okay... Then what are we doing when we get to the house?"

"Wanna have a wild party and invite everyone?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds cool. What's it for, anyway?"

"Nothing. Just fun."

*grins*

The next thing you know, I find, like, fifty peeps partying outside and inside my-er _our_ house. Even Bonnibel is partying hard! Well, not really... She's just making out like crazy with Gumball. But then...

"What is this?" I heard Flame Princess' voice. Hope she doesn't burn down the place.

Finn called out, "It's a party, FP!" One thing I forgot to mention, FP and Finn broke up under... _Complicated _circumstances. Long story short, they had to break up because she didn't like him visiting Peebles. I think it's for the best. Anyway... Flame Princess came with this guy that looked just like her. I'm gonna go out on a long shot and say he is the Flame Prince. So, FP and FP went outside and danced a bit with each other. I thought it was cute. :)

"Marceline! Come over here!" He called me into a separate room. Of which I had not discovered yet. Hm... :|

"Wuzzup, Marshall?"

"Play spin the bottle plus seven minutes in heaven with us! It'll be fun!"

"Oh, two kissing games? Well... Sure! Who are we playing with?"

"Uh, Finn, Fionna, Cake, Jake, Lord Monichromicorn, Lady Rainicorn, Peppermint Butler, Peppermint Maid, PB, and PG."

"cool." So I sat down on the floor next to PB. She looked like she was run over by a bus. Her hair was messed up, she had her shiny pink headband on her waist (how did that get there?), and she was wearing a pink t-shirt with... I think that's a soda stain... IDK... And she was wearing a miniskirt. A MINISKIRT. She has clearly not gone a wild party before.

"Okay, who goes first?"

"I'll go." Fionna slightly raised her hand.

"'Kay, Fi. Spin it." I said, eager to know who it'll land on.

She spun the bottle and, who would have guessed, it landed on Finn. Good thing Flame Princess isn't here.

"In front of us or in the closet?"

"Um... The closet." Finn blushed and followed her to the closet.

"Seven minutes, guys!"

"We know!" we went in a clockwise circle. Next was Jake. I heard him mumbling, _please be Lady Rainicorn, please be Lady Rainicorn! _But it landed on Cake. Oh no.

"The closets taken, so you gotta go in front of us."

"Lady, shield your eyes!"

"You, too sugar lumps." How cute, a dog and a cat kissing. Aren't try supposed to be, like mortal enemies or something?

* * *

**Marshall Lee POV**

Then it was PG's turn. Oh, gross it pointed at Monichromicorn...

"Uhh... Pass."

"Dude, you just used up your one pass. What if it lands on me next time?" Then Marshall made kissy faces and laughed.

"Uh, never mind. Does it count if I just kiss his cheek?"

"Yeah, sure. As long as you kiss."

~Kissu!

"I'm so sorry, Lord. Please don't think less of me, Im still your friend."

*says something in Korean*

"I'm glad you still respect me." Peppermint Butler's turn! I didn't know he liked these kinds of games... He spun it and it landed on Peppermint Maid. And just then, Fi and Finn came out of the closet. Finn's hat was off. Ooh, nice one man, I think she likes you! :3

"I want the closet!" The PM ran to the closet, PB dashing behind. (Peppermint Butler, not Princess Bubblegum. That'd be disgusting. :P)

Then it was my turn.

* * *

Me: Left you hanging there, huh?

Marshall: WTF?! It was my turn and you cut me off?!

Me: Yes. *trollface*

Princess Bubblegum: Okay, I seemed to have calmed down. I was a wreck, right? Thank GLOB I calmed down. If I didn't, then I would still have my face glued to Gumball's...

Marceline: But that wouldn't be fun, wouldn't it?

PB: -_-;

Me: okay, guys, stop tormenting each other. We'll see you in the next chapter, okay? That's enough fighting and stuff for today.

All: Fine.

Me: Great. :)


	3. The Vampires' Best Night Ever

A Marcelee Story

Chapter 2!

I don't own Andventure Time. Never have, never will. Sadly. (Yes, I know the title's corny.)

**Marshall POV**

It was my turn to spin the bottle, and I was nervous. And yes, it is super hard to believe, but I haven't had my first kiss yet. After 1000 years... I'm pathetic. Let's just go with this, no girl was worth all this sexiness, mostly because I've only dated four girls. -_-; Yeah, I'll just say the first part. I spun it and it landed on two knee-high black converse.

* * *

**Marceline POV**

The bottle landed on me. I blushed, looked at the bottle, then looked at him. He looked flustered and was playing with his black studded bracelet.

"Well Marshall?"

"What Bubba?"

"Kiss her!" Then I started hearing chanting from the other room. I guess everyone else was watching us. How did they know about this room and I didn't?

**Tomboys and boys beware: this part is** **girly. But I suggest reading it if you wanna hear about it.**

"FINE!" He flew over to me, grabbed my chin and kissed me. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck. I think Cake and Fionna were giggling while Jake and Finn were gagging. I couldn't hear anything, just the sound of peace and happiness. I felt safe with him, and I didn't care what anyone thought of us. I liked him. When he let go, I stared at him, and he blushed and we looked away super quickly, turning around so no one could see our faces. Well, at least my face. I was facing the wall.

**End of girly moment.**

Then I heard Peppermint Maid come out of the closet with Peppermint Butler. They looked suspicious... Mostly because Butler was wearing my lamp shade as a hat. After him, it was Lord Monichromicorn's turn. I'll just call him LM for short, it's too much too say. Finn spun the bottle for him and it landed on... Cake! How convenient.

"Eeew, PDA!"

"Fi, it's not public."

"I meant PRIVATE!"

Cake kissed LM on the cheek. I liked Jake's kiss better. It was cute. Now it's Finn's turn! And it lands on Fionna. How funny.

"Finn, you gotta do it in front of us. You went to the closet with her last time."

"Fine."

Finn walked up to her and kissed her on the mouth! Aww, it's so adorable! He walked away with the guys giving him thumbs-up(s?) and she sat there with the girls (including me) smiling at her. Now it's Lady Rainicorn's turn! I spun it for her and it landed on Cake... How... Awkward.

*says something in korean*

"Oh, it's fine, sweetie." Cake went over there and Lady kissed her on the forehead. I love cats and rainbow unicorns. Peppermint maid's turn! She spun it and it landed on... Um... PB. Princess Bubblegum. She went over to Peebles and kissed her hand. I didn't know that counted! And now it's my turn! Oh glob, help me! I turned the bottle and it landed on Marshall. Of course. I floated over to his face, put my lips on his, and left. He was clearly shocked, mostly because I could do it without hesitation. :)

"My turn!" PB spun the bottle and it ended up on Gumball. She's had practice, I guess... Everyone looked away because they were sick of those two making out. Anyway, last but not least, it was Cake. She's had her fair share of kisses tonight. She spun it and it landed on Lady. Cake stretched over and kissed her forehead like Lady kissed hers.

"Okay, that was a long game. All in favor of playing another round...?"

Silence...

"Okay, then we're done!" Everyone started walking out of the room except for me and Marshall.

* * *

**Marshall Lee POV**

I saw everyone leave except for Marcy. She was really pretty. I liked her long black hair that was wavy tonight, her pale skin, and her personality. Not to mention her eyes, they were the most beautiful things ever.

"Hey, Marshall?"

"Hm?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?" She lead me to the kitchen. It seemed like everyone was gone except for the people who were playing spin the bottle and FP and FP. They were sitting outside, watching the stars, burning the grass. Marceline sat on the counter and stared at me.

"What?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah, you're awesome! You're just like me!"

"Aside from that."

"Yeah, you're really smart, beautiful, funny, everything I like in a girl."

"Like Like?"

"Um... Yeah." I blushed and started to go away when-

"Marshall... Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"Instead of that... You wanna follow the pinkies home?"

_Was she asking me out? Well in that case... _"Sure, why not?" A smile spread across her face and we left ASAP. It was cold going to the Candy Kingdom. I heard Marceline rubbing her arms with her hands to get warm. I gave her my jacket to wear.

"Thanks, but aren't you gonna be cold?"

"No, it's fine. Anything to help you out." She blushed and took it. Once we got to the Kingdom of Candies, then we stalked the two upstairs to their bedrooms... Heheheh... Creepers. (No I do not play MineCraft.) I went up to Bonnibel and made her look like Cinnamon Bun in the mirror! Marceline went over to Bubba and turned his hairbrush into a spider-snake hybrid! We ran out laughing and speeding all the way to our house before pinkies could catch us. Marceline laid down on her bed laughing and stopped when I got closer.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just staring at a beautiful girl." After I said that, she grabbed my neck and kissed me. That was the best thing ever. And this is only my first day with her.

* * *

Me: Raise your hand if you thought this chapter was awesome.

All: *raises hands*

Me: Yaay, my first awesome chapter~

Kisa (from Something Started): We'll see you next time on A Marcelee Story!

Me: Dafaq? How did you get in here, Kisa?!

Kisa: I'm a ninja! Kay baai!~


	4. Beach Time, Part 1!

Marcelee Time

Chappie Three!

I has not owned Adventure Home and never will own it... That sentence had bad grammar... This is a MarcyxML, FinnxFionna, and PBxPG fic.

Oh, and one more thing! I'm super sorry for not updating, I just had school and stuff. But luckily, I'm on vacation, yay! Enjoy the fic.~

* * *

**Flame Princess POV**

The party at Marceline's was fun, but I couldn't help thinking about Finn. He was with another girl at the party and... It doesn't matter anyway, we aren't together anymore. I have Flame Prince. He's mine. Anyone wanna disagree?

_~Silence~_

Good.

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

I sat to my old picture of me as a thirteen-year-old with Finn and started mixing chemicals.

"_Oh, Bonnibel!~"_ Oh, cabbage it's Gumball! Gotta hide! I ran to my room and locked the door. But apparently, Gumball saw me and started knocking on my door softly. "PB, come on, why are you acting like this? It was just one night!" He said desperately.

"No! I don't wanna look at you! And spin the bottle is overrated! I dont like it anymore!" I called Fionna and Marceline to my castle to co duct a distraction while I run to the door. I used my candy phone and... Yes! They said yes! Okay... Now I just gotta-

"Woooo! Gumball look! Naked pictures if PB!" I'm gonna KILL Marceline! Anyway, I unlocked my door and ran towards Finn's treehouse as fast as I could with my bathing suit in one hand and my crown in the other.

"Finn! Jake! I ran here as fast as I could. Can I check out Fi's room?"

"Uh, yeah sure... Upstairs to the right." He was playing Beemo. Such a silly boy.

~Five minutes later~

"Yeah, you called us to the treehouse?"

I turned around and showed them my bikini. "We are going to the BEACH!"

"Oh, sweet, I'm gonna go get my suit!" Fionna ran over to her room and Marceline just stood there.

"PB, what about me? I'm gonna burn in the sun..."

"Don't worry Marceline, I made a potion that prevents you from buring."

"Oh, thanks. Why so sudden with the niceness?"

"Aww, it's nothin, just a little hint of friendship." I know, Marceline and I are, like, mortal enemies, but hey, I just want a little girl time, you know? Away from the guys.

"Kay, all set, PB." Fionna came out from her room and

"Oh, and absolutely NO boys!" I whispered Marcy and Fi.

"But me and Marshall just got together-"

"NO BOYS!" I whisper-shouted to her.

**Fionna POV (at the beach)**

"Woo, it's good to be here after getting over my fear of the ocean." I took off my bunny hat and my shoes and socks.

"Wait, Fionna, check to see if there are any guys around. I just wanna be sure so they don't see you in your suit and mega nosebleed, you know?"

"Oh, yea, thanks PB." I looked everywhere and saw no guys, so... It was safe. I took off my skirt and shirt to reveal a baby blue bikini with a halter top and a normal bottom. I ran to the ocean and started playing with the water.

"Hey, Fi, wus up?"

"Oh, hi Marceline. Waaaait... Aren't you supposed to be burning?"

"No, PB decided to be nice all of a sudden and gave me this potion thingie..."

"Oh, cool. Why don't you help me build a sandcastle or somethin?"

"Yeah, sure why not?"

**Marshall Lee POV**

The girls went to he beach without me? Not fair... But Marcy looks hot in her bikini. Gumball, Finn, and I snuck down to the beach cuz we wanted to see what was ginna go on, but it turns out they were having just going to have fun. but it's not fun without Marshall!

"Hey, guys, why don't we go down there? I mean... I wanna go over there and not be bored all day. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, but... I don't want Bonnibel to get mad at me for breaking the rules..."

"Come on, Finn, let's go and not be buzz kills like Gum Gum over here." Finn and I hopped down- er, I _floated_ down- and found myself watching my girlfriend play in the water with Finn's soon-to-be girlfriend... Hot...

"Hey, guys! What the heck?! Why the _hell_ are you here?!" Bubblegum looked pissed off... I hope she doesn't stay that way...

* * *

Me: Das the end of part one!

Girls: Part one?!

me: Well, yeah... Deal with it girls, I know you've gone through worse.

PB: Not, me...

Me: What about that zombie thing?

PB: Oh yeah...


	5. Beach Time, Part 2!

Something to show you I'm not dead...

**Marcelee Time Chapter 4!**

Me: I don't own Adventure Time... Nor do I own Adventure Home. Sorry, typo in my last chapter. I was super out of it that day.

Marshall Lee: I'd say you're out of it almost every day.

Me: *Glares* I'm sorry for not posting for a REALLLY long time, but I have this chapter for you guys~

Thanks to all my faithful followers and reviewers! If I don't say your pen name, it's because you're not logged in. You gotta log in if you want my thanks...

Thank you to... Gianna Sparrow, LessThanThreexoxo, pietraluna2, Marcy18, 13creations, meemowlune, mrtutus23, deathangel123456, William Elric, BeachChic1313, KawaiiKURLY, Lili-AnimeFreakk, OffBeatSerendipity, Reaper The DemonGoddess, TheLegendOfKitty, XxNightmare-the-CatxX, lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose , magicpants208, RiriaKazeKage, Unknown Awesomeness, Vanessathevampire, KkJustine, xX KingdomHeartz Xx!

Stay awesome, guys, and don't get pissed if you don't see your name, Sorry, butcha gotta log in... If you see someone's name who didn't review, those guys are FOLLOWERS. Just clearing all that up. Thanks again! NOW READ OR DIE.

I don't own Christina Perri or any of her songs either. So... Now READ OR DIE.

* * *

_Previously..._

**Marshall POV**

Whoa, PB looks pissed... I hope she doesn't stay that way.

* * *

**Marceline POV**

I laughed as Fionna drew her name in the sand with her finger. It ended up looking like 'Plonno'.

"Hey, aren't those _guys_ talking to Bonnibel ML and Finn?" Fi glanced over from her masterpiece and made a surprised face.

"Yeah, I thought PB wanted no guys at the beach with us..."

"I know, but she's talking to two." I carried her by her arms and floated over to the three peeps. "Hey, PB, what's with you?" I dropped Fionna on the sand and she landed in a graceful position.

"I saw them jump down from the cliffside and right now I'm trying to get ML to explain why they decided to follow us." I morphed into a spider beast and picked up Marshall by his feet.

"Care to EXPLAIN?!" I hissed and my red eyes turned black. Bubba back flipped down from the cliff and started explaining that it was his idea to come here.

"You see, girls? I didn't know you wanted alone time..." He used his puppy-dog eyes on us. Fionna and I almost barfed while PB glomped him.

_(glomp: to tackle-hug someone.)_

I turned back to my normal form and put my boyfriend down on his face.

"Ew, gross! Why'd you put me down on my face?! Who knows what happens in there?!" He pointed down at the sand.

"Aw stop it... Here, so we're even." I kissed him softly and everyone aw'd except Finn. I'm pretty sure he started gagging.

)}Time Skip to 3 hours later (2:30){(

"I'm so bored... We've already done everything to do at the beach. Collecting seashells, playing volleyball, building sandcastles, taking naps, playing with the water, collecting volleyballs, playing seashells..." (A/N: Anyone get the MLP reference? If you did... Good for you! BROHOOF! /)(\)

"You wanna just go home?" PB said while looking at me.

Fionna and Finn stood up and said in unison, "No! The beach adventure must go on!"

"Geez, you don't have to be dramatic..."

"So, if we already did everything, what do we do now?" I sighed and laced Marshall's and my fingers together. Gumball stood up and opened his mouth to say something, but...

"We should host a beach concert!" PB exclaimed very excitedly. We all nodded our heads and Gumball sat down with a black shadow on his face. (Link to a picture is in my profile!)

"But, who's gonna sing?" Finn asked plainly. Everyone looked at me and Marshall. I hung my head.

"Okay, fine. But you guys have to do at least one song alone onstage." Fionna smiled and nodded quickly while Finn looked to the side.

"Can I just play the sleigh bells like I did in the music battle with Death?" I shook my head.

"No, Death told my dad and my dad told me that you sucked at playing the sleigh bells." Finn hung his head.

"Okay, fine... *sigh*"

Skipping the Putting Up Posters montage... -w-

HOLY SHET, THE BEACH IS FULL OF PEEPS. I'm used to it. I perform concerts and crap for peeps all the time! An. Since ML is my counterpart, I bet he's used to it, too.

"Hey, Marcy, you're on in five!"

"PB, you never told me that I was gonna perform soon!"

"Well I'm telling you now!"

"Dammit, PB, I don't even have a fucking song to perform!"

"Sing the Fries song!"

"No! That one's too embarrassing..."

"Then sing the fisherman song!"

"I've sung that a million times!"

"Do the... Um... Dad song!"

"...No PB. Stop it."

"Fine! Then just do a song that you didn't write!"

"FINE!" PB then threw a mic into my hands and pushed me onstage. Well thanks a lot, Bonnibel. You're gonna get it later.

"Hey, didn't we come here to see a live musical performance?" Someone in the crowd said.

"I bet she's not singing 'cause she's not good." Some shitface/shitfuck dude said.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm your tits, everyone! I'm here to sing, and I sing well, thank you very much, mister judgy-mcjudge pants!" I queued the music to start. I was gonna sing an old song, back when everyone had cars and normal houses and record companies. It's called A Thousand Years Part 2 by Christina Perri, and I'm pretty sure that ML and I are the only ones who know it.

(**A/N**: I don't recommend listening to the song while reading this because you gotta read during some parts.)

_"The day we met_

_Frozen, I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_Knew that I found a home_

_For my heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when _

_I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow  
_

_One step closer  
_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I looked over at ML backstage, and he smiled at me. He was tossed a mic and he hurried onstage with me.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_ (he held my chin at that point. :/)

_I will be braveI will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this  
_

_One step closer (we sang together at this part~)  
_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The music played and everyone started crying for some reason... I think it's because of the song, but I've never had anyone cry at my concerts. It was probably because the song was touching, you know what I mean?

_I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

_One step closer  
_

_I have died everyday waiting for you _(this was just me)

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

_And all along I believed I would find you_ (both of us)

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Everyone clapped and cheered for us, and PB dropped her jaw. I hugged ML and kissed his cheek. Best time at the beach EVER!

* * *

Looks like Marcy's happy! That was the end of the beach time stuff. Not the end of the series, guys. Don't get all upset because I didn't tell you this was the end, because it wasn't. Ok, peeps, see you all in the next chapter of whatever I do!


	6. Author's Note (The good kind)

Hey guys~

I'm sooooo sorry for not updating soon enough, I just have writer's block for the next chapter...

Please keep reading this story, it's not discontinued. I promise, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Thaaanks!


	7. Nightmares

AUGH. THIS TOOK TOO LONG.

Marcelee Time chapter 5!

Okay, let's just go straight to the story this time, before I apologize for all dat waiting.

I don't own anything of Adventure Time!

* * *

Marcy POV

"Hello? Is there anyone here? Hello?!" I screamed into the darkness. Nothing. Where am I...? I walked around the large space and bumped into a piece of glass. No, wait... This isn't glass, it's... A mirror. Suddenly, a tiny pink-tinted lightbulb switched on. I saw Marshall's face in the mirror.

"Marceline?! What are you doing here?!"

"The question is.. What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Just go away, stupid girl. I have a life I need to get to. Isn't that right, kids?" Two pale-skinned children came out from behind him and so did... Bonnibel. What the hell...?

"Yes, it is right, daddy." He smiled and turned to PB. I watched in disgust as he kissed her passionately and she did the same. (Just so you know, I HATE THIS PAIRING WITH A FIREY PASSION. SEND IT TO HELL.)

"Marshall! Get off of her! Marshall! Marshall!" As the glass got farther, I broke down in tears and sat on the stone-cold floor. _Why... Why is he doing this to me?_

"Mistress Marceline? Are you alright?" I turned around and saw Finn dressed in a butler's suit. What is going on?!

"Finn, I thought I told you we stopped playing butler when you were 12."

"No, mistress, I am not playing a game. You have made me your servant after killing Jake and Miss Bubblegum."

"WHAT?! I KILLED JAKE?! And to a much lesser extent,Princess Bubblefart...?"

"Yes. You became very cold after the marriage of Marshall and Bubblegum." My head hurts. I cried. I sobbed.

I woke up.

"Agh... Ugh..." Marshall came down from the portal.

"Marceline, Marcy, are you alright? What happened? No matter what, I'll always be here for you." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Well... I had this dream... You and Bonnibel had kids... I killed her, made Finn my butler... Killed Jake... And later re-entered the Nightoshpere and went to the fiery depths of Hell."

"Whoa... It's 1:41... And you had that dream...?"

"Yeah."

"Here..." He slipped into my bed and propped himself up on his elbows. "How 'bout I sleep with you for the rest of the night?"

"Well, yeah, that'd be nice... But don't think of doing anything funny."

"No worries, I won't. Yet..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Good. Goodnight~!"

"'Night."

* * *

ML POV

I drifted off into sleep, Marceline next to me. She was warm, and it was surprising, being the vampire she is. Let's enter my dream world, shall we?

I entered this black room, one with a mirror and a chair in the middle.

"What's this...?" I took the chair and sat down in front of the mirror.

"Marshall~ Come're Marshy..." That sounds like Marceline...

"Who is it?"

"Come on Marshall Lee~" She said in a sexy voice.

"Well... Okay... If you put it that way..." I followed her voice into a darker version on our house. And it wasn't the pitch black kinda dark, but it was the death kinda dark. Uh oh.

"Marceline...?" There she was. Sitting in our bedroom... With Flame Prince. Hugging him. Kissing him. (I ALSO HATE THIS PAIRING WITH A FIREY PASSION. Ha... I just noticed that punny pun...)

"Oh! Marshall! What are you... Doing here...?" She looked guilty and angry-ish.

"You called me... What are you doing with him?!"

"Nothing! I-"

"I came over because she was sad. You weren't answering your phone. I was comforting her." Flame Prince is acting like a douche right now... Doesn't he have a girlfriend?! Like... Flame PRINCESS or someone?! Anyway, I walked out of the house shocked and sad.

"AND BY THE WAY, DUDE! WE DON'T HAVE ANY PHONES, YOU IDIOT!"

Then I woke up.

"Marshall? Are those tears I see on your face?"

"No! Guys don't cry!" I flicked them off of my face and combed my fingers through my hair.

"You know, it's actually really good stress relief..."

"I don't care! Men don't cry!"

"Riiight... Anyway, did you have a nightmare, too"

"Yeah... I don't get it, it's like this mattress is cursed or something." After what I said, we heard rustling in the bushes outside.

"What was-?"

"No time for questions, it's time for home invader finding!" I said in a whisper. We went outside and sniffed out the intruder.

"It smells like mustard and souls... Dad?" Marceline had bitterness in her voice.

"Oh, hi Marceline~ Marcy's boyfriend~" A guy with a suit and demon-like features stood up from the bushes. Looks like mom.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from me."

"I know, I know... I just wanted to give you something to remind you of me..."

"What exactly is that?"

"The mattress you were sleeping on, it's the one you used to sleep on when you were a kid!"

"The one that ALWAYS gave me nightmares?"

"Yeah! Isn't it great?!"

"No! Marshall and I slept on it and we had the worst dreams ever! Now, I'm gonna tell you one last time. Get. Out. Of. My. Life."

"Alright, baby girl, I'll get out. Thanks for dinner!" He held up a soulless skunk and left through the portal of the Nightosphere.

"Ugh! Now we gotta get rid of this mattress!" Marcy looked agitated.

"I think I know where to put it..."

* * *

Marcy POV

"Okay... You're _sure_ this is gonna work?" I whispered to ML.

"I'm _positive_ that this is gonna work."

"Alright..." We transformed into bats and hung underneath the roof of PB and PG's candy tower.

"Help! Help! Help!" We set up this talking kitten with 20 candy bucks to convince the gummies to use the mattress. And this kitten is adorable.

"Hey, PB, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like someone calling for help..."

"Let's go down and check." We snickered as they hurried downstairs and found the kitten laying there, acting like it's starving or something.

"Help me... I'm very hungry and thirsty..."

"Oh, what happened, kitty?" PB stroked the kitten on its head.

"Purrr... I can only get better if you two *cough* sleep on this *cough* mattress..."

"Aw, okay... Anything to help you get better, girl..." PG... That's a-

"I'm a dude."

"Oh... Anything to he-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just sleep on the mattress forever, okay?"

"Promise~" They lugged in the Nightmatress and placed it on their bed frame. ML and I flew down and pulled out the cash.

"What suckers... They friends of yours?"

"Pfft... No. They're just... Neutral, I guess."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the money, guys. You're the best!" The cat ran away and we flew as bats all the way back to the house.

"So... Where are we gonna sleep?"

"How 'bout my room?"

"Sure... Just don't do anything you'll regret, Marshall Lee..."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Good... Wait, what?!"

* * *

Ah~ It's refreshing to write Marcelee Time chappies again...

APOLOGY TIME!~ I seem to be doing a lot of these...

Alright... I super sorry to all those that waited patiently for this new chapter, and to all the new readers who were expecting a fifth chapter... I was very sick and couldn't get my germy germs on the keyboard, so I couldn't write fanfiction... T^T I promise to have the sixth chappie up in about... Maybe three weeks? Hey, I have to pay attention to my other stories, too...

Anyway, thanks to all those who read and enjoyed! See you in the next chapter of whatever!~~^^

And, one more thing... To the nice gentleman/lady guest, who reviewed this:

_fuck you but it was great_

FUCK YOU TOO. I'm not usually provoked by these kinda things, but since it's on the interwebs, I get hurt twice as much because I don't know who the mofo that said the comment is. That is all.


End file.
